lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΗΛΕΚΤΡΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ ΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΗ ΕΝΤΑΣΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Απρίλιος 19 του 2017 Ιστορικά τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης ορίσθηκαν αμέσως μετά από τις ανακαλύψεις των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820). Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού οι νόμοι αυτοί περιέγραφαν τις ακαριαίες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις με βάση τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Ως γνωστό ο θρίαμβος της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής άρχισε με την ανακάλυψη των τριών νόμων του Νεύτωνα και της παγκόσμιας έλξης, όταν μέσω πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων ο Νεύτων (1687) κατάφερε να απορρίψει τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα, βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτών των νόμων ο Coulomb ανακάλυψε το νόμο της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης που δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τα πεδία που εισήγαγε αργότερα ο Faraday. Συγκεκριμένα για δυο φορτία q και Q που βρίσκονται σε απόσταση r η ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που εμφανίζεται ακαριαία ως δράση και αντίδραση δίδεται από τη σχέση Fe = KQq/r2 ή Fe/q = KQ/r2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η δεύτερη μαθηματική σχέση φάνηκε ότι ήταν πολύ χρήσιμη για την εύκολη λύση πολλών προβλημάτων του ηλεκτρισμού. Έτσι ο λόγος Fe/q ονομάστηκε διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε = Fe/q = KQ/r2 οπότε δεν υπήρχε κανένας λόγος παραβίασης του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Κατά τον ίδιο τρόπο, δηλαδή με βάση τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, και μάλιστα αμέσως μετά από τα πειράματα του Oersted που έδειξαν ότι και ο μαγνητισμός οφείλεται σε φορτία, αλλά κινούμενα, ο Ampere το 1820 ανακάλυψε το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm. Συγκεκριμένα ο Ampere διαπίστωσε ότι ο προσανατολισμός της μαγνητικής βελόνας στο πείραμα του Oersted οφείλεται όχι στην αλληλεπίδραση του βορείου πόλου της βελόνας με το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα ευθύγραμμου ρευματοφόρου αγωγού, όπως λαθεμένα πίστευε ο Faraday, αλλά στη ροπή δυνάμεων, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει ανάμεσα σε ένα σωληνοειδές και ένα ευθύγραμμο αγωγό. Έτσι ανακάλυψε το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης, όπου η ακαριαία μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση ανάμεσα σε ένα πολύ μεγάλου μήκους ρευματοφόρο αγωγό με ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα i και ένα παράλληλο στοιχειώδες ρεύμα idl για μια απόσταση r δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (2ki/r)idl ή Fm/idl = 2ki/r Και επειδή idl = qυ γράφουμε Fm/qυ = 2ki/r Δηλαδή και εδώ για την εύκολη λύση πολλών προβλημάτων του μαγνητισμού ο λόγος Fm/qυ ονομάστηκε διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης Β = Fm/qυ = 2ki/r Δηλαδή αυτά τα απλά διανύσματα χρησιμοποιήθηκαν για να λύνονται τα δύσκολα προβλήματα τόσο του ηλεκτρισμού όσο και του μαγνητισμού χωρίς να παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ. 156) έγραψε: “ Στην αρχή η έννοια του πεδίου δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από ένα μέσο για να διευκολύνει την κατανόηση των φαινομένων από μηχανική άποψη.” Ας σημειωθεί ότι με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων,(discovery of dipole nature of photon), όπου για ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q που κινείται σε σχέση με την πηγή που το εκπέμπει με μια ταχύτητα υ, τότε σε περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα υ είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση r των φορτίων, στο κινούμενο δίπολο με την εφαρμογή των δυο παραπάνω νόμων και με βάση τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε την ακαριαία και ταυτόχρονη ηλεκτρική έλξη Fe και μαγνητική άπωση Fm που δίδονται από τις σχέσεις Fe = Kq2/r2 και Fm = kq2υ2/r2 οπότε Fe/Fm = (K/kυ2) Και επειδή το 1856 ο Weber απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι K/k = c2 τότε όταν το ηλεκτρικό δίπολο κινείται ίσα με την ταχύητα c του φωτός, δηλαδή για υ = c, θα έχουμε Fe/Fm = c2/c2 = 1. Με άλλα λόγια τα μακρόστενα σωματίδια του φωτός τα οποία προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες, που επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801, τώρα αποδεικνύεται ότι έχουν και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες, αφού στην ταχύτητα c του φωτός πάνω στο κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο (διπολικό φωτόνιο) θα έχουμε ταυτόχρονα Fe = Fm . Δυστυχώς παρότι στις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα είχαμε την πραγματική ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb και Ampere απέναντι στις απατηλές υποθέσεις περί αιθέρα και βαρυτικών κυμάτων του Καρτέσιου, και παρότι ο Νεύτων για να αντιμετωπίσει τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης έγραψε την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo”, εντούτοις ο Faraday απαξιώνοντας την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων ξαναγύρισε στις υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου. Έτσι προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει ο ίδιος τα πειράματα του Oersted παρέκαμψε το νόμο του Ampere και υπέθεσε ότι ο προσανατολισμός της μαγνητικής βελόνας οφείλεται σε υποθετικές δυνάμεις που δρουν πάνω στο βόρειο πόλο της μαγνητικής βελόνας, ενώ ο Ampere στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της μαγνητικής δύναμης είδε ότι οι δυο πόλοι δεν παίζουν κανένα ρόλο στη μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση, αφού σε ένα απλό κυκλικό ρεύμα οι δυο πόλοι εξαφανίζονται. Παρόλα αυτά ο Faraday υπέθεσε ότι τριγύρω από τον ευθύγραμμο ρευματοφόρο αγωγό ερεθίζεται ο χώρος, που τον ονόμασε μαγνητικό πεδίο, και φαντάστηκε ότι το πεδίο λειτουργεί με τη μορφή κυκλικών γραμμών που ονομάστηκαν γραμμές μαγνητικού πεδίου Β, το οποίο ποσοτικά προκύπτει από το διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης του νόμου του Ampere. Και επειδή εδώ μπερδεύονται ο αιθέρας και τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου με τα πεδία του Faraday και του Maxwell ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του (σελ. 157) έγραψε: “ Η μόνη διέξοδος που υπάρχει είναι να παραδεχθούμε ότι το διάστημα έχει τη φυσική ιδιότητα να μεταφέρει τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα χωρίς πολύ να μας απασχολήσει η σημασία αυτής της βεβαίωσης. Μπορούμε πάντα να χρησιμοποιούμε τη λέξη αιθέρας αλλά μόνο για να εκφράσουμε μια κάποια φυσική ιδιότητα του διαστήματος.” Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Maxwell το 1865 προκειμένου να αναπτύξει την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία για το φως υπέθεσε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται σε ένα υποθετικό πεδίο Ε, που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης, αφού παρέκαμψε τόσο τα συμπεράσματα του Faraday για το επαγωγικό ρεύμα που οφείλεται στο μαγνητισμό, όσο και τα πειράματα του Neumann , ο οποίος απέδιξε ότι το ρπαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου το Ampere, που δρα από απόσταση. Επίσης ο Maxwell παρέκαμψε και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner to 1801. Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), Γι αυτό το λόγο μετά και από τα πειράματα του French και Tessman (1963) που έδειξαν τα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell, στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 απέδειξα ότι σε περίπτωση που πλησιάζει ένα παράλληλο σύρμα τον ευθύγραμμο ρευματοφόρο αγωγό μεγάλου μήκους τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere επειδή η μαγνητική δύναμη θα είναι παράλληλη στο σύρμα αναγκαστικά θα προκαλέσει επαγωγικό ρεύμα. Επίσης, σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere εφόσον για το παράλληλο ή αντιπαράλληλο στοιχειώδες ρεύμα idl η δύναμη Fm κατευθύνεται πάντοτε επάνω στη γραμμή της απόστασης r για λόγους ευκολίας ορίστηκε ότι το διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης είναι κάθετο στο επίπεδο που ορίζει ο ευθύγραμμος αγωγός και η απόσταση r οπότε η δύναμη Fm είναι κάθετη τόσο στο διάνυσμα idl όσο και στο διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης. Πάντως για οποιαδήποτε διεύθυνση του διανύσματος idl σε σχέση με το επίπεδο που ορίζει το ρεύμα i του ευθύγραμμου ρευματοφόρου αγωγού και η απόσταση r, τότε το διάνυσμα Β της μαγνητικής έντασης που είναι κάθετο στο παραπάνω επίπεδο σίγουρα είναι χρήσιμο όχι μόνο για ποσοτικούς υπολογισμούς , αλλά και για να προσδιορισθεί η διεύθυνση της δύναμης Fm. Φυσικά το να εγκαταλείψει αρχικά ο Faraday τους νόμους της φύσης και να επιστρέψει στις απατηλές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου ήταν επόμενο να ασκηθεί αυστηρή κριτική. Λόγου χάρη ο Βρετανός επιστήμονας, ο Sir George Airy, έγραψε: “ Δηλώνω ότι με δυσκολία μπορώ να φαντασθώ κάποιον που ξέρει πρακτικά τη θεωρία αυτή δράση εξ αποστάσεως να διστάζει ακόμη και μια στιγμή, στην εκλογή ανάμεσα στην απλή και σαφή αυτή δράση από τη μια, και σε κάτι τόσο ασαφές όπως οι δυναμικές γραμμές από την άλλη.” Έτσι προσπαθώντας ο Faraday να αντιμετωπίσει την αυστηρή κριτική εναντίον των πεδίων που υπέθεσε ο ίδιος, το 1851 έγραψε: “ Δεν μπορώ να πάψω να επαναλαμβάνω την πεποίθησή μου για την ορθότητα της παραστάσεως που προσφέρει η ιδέα των δυναμικών γραμμών σε σχέση με τη μαγνητική δράση.” Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Faraday όταν το έτος 1831 ανακάλυψε την επαγωγή αποδείχθηκε ως ο πιο σπουδαίος πειραματιστής. Ωστόσο θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει όχι το υποθετικό πεδίο Β αλλά το αντίστοιχο διάνυσμα της μαγνητικής έντασης Β οπότε δεν θα παραβιάζονταν ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Αντίθετα με τη χρήση του υποθετικού πεδίου Β προκύπτει το μέγα πρόβλημα της αντίφασης στη διδασκαλία των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων, αφού οι μαθητές δεν μπορούν να επιλέξουν ανάμεσα στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και στην υπόθεση του πεδίου. Στη συνέχεια καθώς το 1845 ο Neumann απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η επαγωγή οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere οι υποθέσεις περί απατηλού πεδίου κλονίστηκαν ακόμη πιο πολύ. Πραγματικά αν κάποιος πλησιάσει ένα παράλληλο ευθύγραμμο σύρμα στον ευθύγραμμο ρευματοφόρο αγωγό τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere σε ένα ηλεκτρόνιο του σύρματος θα εμφανισθεί μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που θα προκαλέσει ένα ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα i στο σύρμα, επειδή η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere είναι παράλληλη στο ευθύγραμμο σύρμα. Παρόλα αυτά το 1865 ο Maxwell αγνόησε τη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere και υπέθεσε ότι για την εμφάνιση του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος i είναι υπεύθυνο ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε. Βέβαια το θέμα το μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο όταν για την ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας θέλησε να βρει και ένα συμμετρικό υποθετικό μαγνητικό πεδίου Β ώστε να διαμορφώσει τις ανάλογες εξισώσεις, όπου να ισχύει η σχέση Ε/Β = c, όπως αυτό αποδείχθηκε μετά από τα πειράματα του Weber. Πραγματικά ο Maxwell προκειμένου να ταιριάξει το πρώτο του λάθος με το υποθετικό πεδίο Ε προσπάθησε να βρει και ένα υποθερικό πεδίο Β. Έτσι υπέθεσε ότι τη στιγμή που φορτίζεται ένας πυκνωτής, μπορεί να εμφανισθεί ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο Β εξαιτίας ενός υποθετικού ρεύματος που το ονόμασε ρεύμα μετατόπισης id. Και φυσικά μια τέτοια υπόθεση αποδείχθηκε το 1963 ότι είναι άκυρη ύστερα από το πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Hertz το1887 νόμισε ότι με πειράματα απέδειξε την η ορθότητα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας, παρότι ο ίδιος την ίδια χρονιά ανακάλυψε το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το οποίο δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί με τα πεδία του Maxwell αλλά με τα κβάντα Ε = hν του Planck (1900), όπου η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, δηλαδή hν =ΔΕ. Λόγου χάρη στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας τα λεγόμενα ερτζιανά κύματα στην πραγματικότητα είναι διπολικά φωτόνια μικρής ενέργειας hν τα οποία προέρχονται από τη μετατροπή της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας ΔΕ σε φωτεινή ενέργεια hν, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), όπου ο Bohr απέδειξε ότι ΔΕ = hν. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να αποκαλυφθούν τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell, όπου παραποιήθηκε ακόμη και η αρχική εξίσωση του νόμου του Ampere με την ακαριαία μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση, αφού ο Maxwell με όμορφες αλλά άκυρες εξισώσεις τον νόμο του Ampere τον τροποποίησε με τη χρήση του υποθετικού πεδίου Β. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα, παρότι αποδείχθηκαν και οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κινούμενα πεδία του Maxwell, (χωρίς μάζα) όπου οι λαθεμένες προσθήκες του Maxwell να θεωρούνται ως σωστές προσθήκες. Λόγου χάρη σήμερα ψάχνοντας στη Βικιπαίδεια την αρχική μορφή του νόμου του Ampere για την ακαριαία μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση, με έκπληξη βλέπουμε ότι η απλή μαθηματική σχέση της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δεν υπάρχει πουθενά. Αντί αυτού διαβάζουμε στο κεφάλαιο “Η αρχική μορφή του νόμου του Ampere” τη μαθηματική σχέση που σχετίζεται με το υποθετικό μαγνητικό πεδίο του Maxwell. Επίσης παρακάτω διαβάζουμε και μια ισοδύναμη σχέση όπου προστίθεται και το άκυρο ρεύμα μετατόπισης id όπως τη διαμόρφωσε ο Maxwell και ονομάζεται “ H εξίσωση Αμπέρ-Μάξγουελ”. Έτσι στο τέλος διαβάζουμε την παρακάτω φράση: “Με την προσθήκη του ρεύματος μετατόπισης, ο Μάξγουελ μπόρεσε σωστά να προβλέψει πως το φως είναι μια μορφή ηλεκτρομαγνητικού κύματος.” Είναι γεγονός πως οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell, καθώς μας δίνουν τη σχέση Ε/Β =c που ταιριάζει με τα πειράματα του Weber, δεν θα μπορούσαν να κριθούν ως άκυρες αν δεν υπήρχε το πείραμα του 1963 που απέδειξε ότι το ρεύμα μετατόπισης ως προσθήκη στη θεωρία ήταν ένα απατηλό ρεύμα που οδηγεί σε αδιέξοδα. Ωστόσο επειδή το παραπάνω πείραμα δεν έχει ληφθεί ως αξιόλογο μπροστά στη μεγάλη επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, όπου το φως θεωρήθηκε ότι αποτελείται από τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα συνεχίζεται η διδασκαλία των πεδίων μαζί με τη διδασκαλία του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, παρότι η μια διδασκαλία αναιρεί την άλλη. Λόγου χάρη ενώ στο βιβλίο της φυσικής Α’ Τάξης Γενικού Λυκείου (σελ.111) περιγράφεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας εμφάνισης της δράσης και της αντίδρασης, εντούτοις στο βιβλίο Φυσικής Β’ Τάξης Γενικού Λυκείου (σελ.13) για τα άκυρα παιδία του Maxwell που έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τον παραπάνω νόμο διαβάζουμε τα ακόλουθα: “Ο Maxwell με τέσσερις εξισώσεις του (1864) ολοκλήρωσε τη θεωρία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Η ενοποίηση ηλεκτρισμού-μαγνητισμού (θεωρία ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού), που αποτυπώνεται στο παρακάτω διάγραμμα, αποτέλεσε ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα της ανθρώπινης διανόησης.” Επιπλέον ενώ στη σελίδα 14 βλέπουμε την ακαριαία εμφάνιση των δυνάμεων F1 και F2 από την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb εντούτοις στη σελίδα 17 αρχίζει η περιγραφή του υποθετικού πεδίου Ε του Maxwell. Φυσικά αν στο νόμο του Coulomb περί της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης στη θέση του υποθετικού πεδίου Ε του Maxwell γράφονταν το πραγματικό διάνυσμα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ε που προκύπτει από το νόμο του Coulomb περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης τότε δεν θα υπήρχε κανένα πρόβλημα αντίφασης ανάμεσα στο διάνυσμα Ε της ηλεκτρικής έντασης του νόμου του Coulomb και στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Για παράδειγμα προκειμένου ο αναγνώστης να καταλάβει την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου όπου απορροφάται η ενέργεια hν και η μάζα του φωτονίου χρησιμοποιούνται τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Ey και μαγνητικής έντασης Bz ως εξής: Ey(-e)dy = dw Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Weber αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c γράφουμε dw/dm = c2 ή hν/m = c2 Με άλλα λόγια η παραπάνω ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που λύνει όλα τα προβλήματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής αναφορικά με τις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις που συγκρίνονται με τις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση φωτονίων. Επίσης με την εφαρμογή του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ανακάλυψα και τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου της στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο. (Discovery of length contraction). Πέρα από αυτό με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(mυ)/dt κατέληξα στις ίδιες εξισώσεις του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Δηλαδή εδώ η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική δεν απαξιώνεται όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά εφαρμόζεται στο ακέραιο για την αποκάλυψη των νόμων της Κβαντικής Φυσικής όπου περιέχονται και οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης για την πλήρη κατανόηση των ατομικών και πυρηνικών φαινομένων. Δυστυχώς τα πεδία του Maxwell και τα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της κβαντικής φυσικής, διότι αναπτύχθηκε η λαθεμένη θεωρία της ηλεκτροδυναμικής (1950) όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι στην ηλεκτρική και μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση μεσολαβούν εικονικά φωτόνια (False Feynman diagrams), παρότι το1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein) .Το ίδιο συνέβη και στην πυρηνική φυσική, όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι υπάρχουν και επιπλέον δυνάμεις πέρα από τον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό, οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις, που τάχα προκύπτουν ύστερα από τη μεσολάβηση ανύπαρκτων γκλουονίων χωρίς μάζα (invalid quantum chromodynamicks) και τη μεσολάβηση μποζονίων πολύ μεγάλης μάζας. (Invalid electroweak theory). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) απέδειξα ότι οι δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι δυο όπως αυτές του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και της βαρύτητας και όχι τέσσερις που περιέχουν και τις υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις. Αυτό το γεγονός άλλωστε άρχισαν να το υιοθετούν σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα –science- Το βήμα online» διαβάζουμε ότι οι δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι δυο όπως είναι αυτές του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και της βαρύτητας. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν οι δυνάμεις βαρύτητας που λειτουργούν ακαριαία με βάση τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα οπότε μάταια οι φυσικοί αναζητούν να βρουν τα λεγόμενα βαρυτόνια του άκυρου καθιερωμένου μοντέλου.(Wrong standard model). Επίσης στη φύση ισχύουν οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere με τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Έσι τα διανύσματα Ε και Β της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης είναι τα μόνα πραγματικά διανύσματα για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων. Κατά συνέπεια τα πεδία του Faraday και Maxwell θα πρέπει να αντικατασταθούν από τα αντίστοιχα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης ώστε να μην έχουμε τη μεγάλη αντίφαση ανάμεσα στον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και τα απατηλά πεδία, διότι η φύση δεν εργάζεται με αντιφάσεις θεωριών αλλά με νόμους που προέκυψαν από τα πειράματα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts